It's Not Easy Being Torn In Two
by Mombi
Summary: There's a bit of everything in this story, to be honest. A bit of comedy, some action, and that little pinch of teenage angst, that everyone loves. Hope you enjoy. :.
1. Misguidance And Misfortunes

I made a mistake. A pretty big mistake, to be honest. Running away from headquarters seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I'm regretting it. I blame my mother. She always told me to do what I felt I had to do. Well, some great advice that was, mom! Look where I am now!

Order of the Phoenix headquarters. I feel so stupid, being here. I know how Sirius must have felt when he was sixteen. I feel like a total misfit. I mean, I'm now hated by my family and pretty much all the Death Eaters, not to mention the Dark Lord himself, for running away, because I thought they were all mentally deranged psycho's, and every Order member seems to think I'm going to lose the plot and kill them all at any minute.

That's probably why they've locked me in this stupid room. I think it's the attic, to be honest. This weird ghoul keeps trying to scare the living daylights out of me. I'm sick of hearing him banging on pipes, wailing and then coughing madly on nothing. But, I have to admit, the food is good. Someone will knock on my door, three times a day and hand me a plate of food. I have _no_ idea who cooks here, but they're good. Really good.

I was startled from my thoughts and day dreams by one of those knocks on my door. I jumped up from my bed, which was basically a pile of sheets, blankets and pillows on the floor, and ran to the door. I opened the door slightly and peeked through the small opening.

A small girl, with freckles and bright red hair, was standing there, with another plate of food for me. Our eyes met and she said, "Well, are you going to take this, or not?"

I frowned at her and opened the door a little more. I took the plate from her, but as she went to close the door, I put my foot in the way, so she couldn't shut it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glaring at me, continually banging the door against my foot. She was lucky I was wearing thick boots; otherwise I would have killed her by now.

"I'm not letting you shut this door until I can talk to someone. I want answers." I paused for a moment and then added, "If you please."

The girl glared at me some more, before turning on her heel and stomping down some stairs. I smirked to myself, and, leaving the door open, sat down on my bed with my plate of food.

I was only alone for about ten minutes before I had four or five people come into my 'room'. I looked up innocently from my bed and smiled. I had to hide a smirk when I noticed they all had their wands pointing at me.

"About time. I thought I'd never get any visitors," I said, still smiling.

I don't think my comment went down too well, seeing as everyone frowned. They either didn't approve of how funny I thought the situation was, or they were confused by my manner. Either way, it was entertaining.

"What d'you want?" a man at the front of the group asked.

"Well, firstly, I'd like to know who the hell you all are. Then, I'd like to know where the hell I am. Then, I'd like one of you lovely people to go and compliment the person who cooks, because the food is amazing, I have to say," I said, biting off a piece of bread that I was holding.

The man who had spoken to me a minute ago stopped frowning at me and smiled slightly. He looked around at the rest of the people in the room and nodded, to show that they should sit down. The man was tall and thin, with scratches on his arms and face. He had dull, sandy coloured hair, with grey streaks coming through. Now he wasn't glaring at me, he seemed rather nice.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the man said, sitting down next to me on my bed. He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did. He then introduced the other people in the room. He pointed to two tall, red headed twins, who were Fred and George Weasley. He then pointed to a small, plump woman at the back of the group, who was Molly Weasley, the twins' mother. Lupin then pointed to a tall, thin boy, no older than me, I suppose. The boy had shaggy, dark hair, with bright green eyes and glasses. He also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I knew who he was already; Harry Potter.

I looked at Harry and our eyes met. He seemed confused about what to do with his facial features. It looked like he wanted to glare at me, but it seemed like he was trying not to smile at me. I mean, I'd understand if he didn't like me all that much. My mother did kill his Godfather, after all. But then again, Sirius was my second cousin, and his death hadn't been all that easy for me, either. He was the only blood relative I'd had that thought the same way I did.

I looked at Lupin and nodded. Then I said, "Okay. So, where am I?"

"You're at the Order's headquarters, also known as the Burrow. It's Molly's house," Lupin explained, inclining his head towards Molly Weasley.

I nodded again, thinking of something else to ask. "Why am I here?" I decided.

"Well, we were unsure of what you were doing so far away from your headquarters, so we brought you back here, just to be safe," Lupin explained, seeming almost apologetic.

"I'm not a psycho killer, you know. I'm not like the rest of them," I told him, shaking my head.

"We didn't know that when you were wandering the streets a couple of nights back, though, did we?" Lupin replied. I thought about what he was saying for a moment, and then nodded, deciding he was right.

"Well, now you know I'm not mentally deranged, am I allowed to come out of this room? That ghoul's slightly annoying," I said, looking up at Lupin.

He seemed to look me over for a moment, doing some last minute checks on me, just to make sure I wasn't some sort of maniac. He stood up after a couple of seconds and nodded, offering me a hand to help me up.

I smiled at him, and then looked at everyone else in the room. They all seemed a little unsure about what to do. Fred and George were whispering to each other, Molly was smiling uncertainly at me and Harry was doing anything but look at me. Pity. I would have really liked to talk to him.

Everyone left the room, and Molly told me to change out of what I was wearing if I wanted to. I looked down at my dress. I loved this dress, it was my favourite. It was a corset type of dress, which ended just before my knees. The bottom of the dress was all raggedy and it was strapless. I was wearing fishnets with my flat, black boots. The dress was kind of constricting, though, so I decided to change.

I made my way over to some drawers that were at the back of the room. Just as I was about to open a drawer, someone said behind me, "What's your name?"

I turned round and found Harry in the door way, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

"Amity. Amity Lestrange," I said simply.

"Oh, right. Nice name," he said, the left side of his mouth curling into a small smile.

I smiled back at him and then found I was stuck with what to say. I mean, what was I meant to say? 'Oh, sorry about my mom killing your Godfather two years ago'. I don't think so, somehow.

"Don't feel awkward around me. I don't blame you for what happened to Sirius," he said, almost as though he'd been reading my thoughts.

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry about what happened, though. You can hate my mom, by all means. I do."

Harry laughed a little, and I smiled slightly. He looked up at me again and said, "I'll let you get changed," before shutting the door and heading downstairs.

I turned back round to face the chest of drawers again. I smiled to myself as I pulled out some black jeans and a t-shirt.

Maybe being at the Order's headquarters wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought it was going to be.


	2. Everyone Loves Surprises

I'd been at the Burrow for about a week, now. I'd met pretty much everyone in the Order and got on with most of them. I'd made freinds with the twins, and Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny, however, still appeared to dislike me. Quite a lot, actually. I can only say that the feeling was mutual.

It was a Saturday, and everyone seemed unsure about what to do with themselves. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and I had already played a game of Quidditch, which had resulted in me being wrestled by the twins, because I'd laughed at them when they hit each other with their beaters sticks instead of the Bludger that they had been aiming for.

I'd just gotten dressed after having a shower to get rid of the various mud stains on my person after getting wrestled to the floor. I got changed and dried my hair, before putting it in a high pony tail. My hair still managed to reach the middle of my back, though.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to look for something to eat. I walked over to the fridge and made myself a glass of orange juice, before heading into the sitting room, where everyone was seated.

"Bored, are we?" I asked everyone, as I made my way across the room and over various people's limbs to get to the last remaining arm chair.

"Amity, think of something to do!" Fred whined from the floor, near my feet.

"We could go to Diagon Alley. You know, just for the hell of it," I suggested, sipping my juice. When no one seemed tempted by my suggestion, I added, "I'll buy you all ice creams."

I recieved a shout of agreement and everyone shot up to get their shoes. I smiled to myself, finished off my juice, and followed everyone to find my trainers.

Ten minutes later, we were all standing in front of the Weasley's fire place, pinches of floo powder in hand. I was about to throw my floo powder into the fire when Ginny walked into the sitting room and asked, "Where are you all going?"

"Diagon Alley. It was Amity's idea," Ron said, trying not to sneeze from the floo powder he held in his hand.

"Oh, right," Ginny said, tyring to appear as though she wasn't bothered. She sat down on the sofa, folded her arms and watched us, as though daring us to chuck the floo powder into the fire.

I narrowed my eyes at her and cleared my throat. "So, are we going?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound as light as possible.

Everyone exchanged glances. I could tell they felt awkward; they all knew me and Ginny hadn't taken well to each other. I could tell no one was going to say anything, so I sighed, turned around to face the fire place, threw my floo powder into the flames and stepped in. A warm breeze engulfed me, and I said, clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly, I was whizzing past various different fire places. I tucked my elbows in tightly, so that they didn't hit the walls of fire places, and before I knew it, I was spat out of a fire place, somewhere in Diagon Alley.

I stepped out of the fire place and brushed excess ash from my clothes. I looked around and saw that I was in a pub; I took a guess at the Leaky Cauldron. I walked past the bar, keeping my head down, and out through the back door. I reached the courtyard, tapped the necessary bricks on the wall, and watched as the wall dissolved before my eyes.

I stepped through the newly created hole and looked straight down the street in front of me. I decided to take up my own offer of having an ice cream, and made my way to the ice cream parlour, a couple of shops down the street.

The parlour was quiet, only having a couple of people sitting outside. I went, ordered my ice cream, and when I had paid for it, I made my way outside. I sat down at a table by the wall of the parlour and started to devour my ice cream.

I was about half way through it when someone sat down on the other side of my table.

"Hi," Harry said, smiling at me.

I looked up at him, spoon in my mouth and ice cream on my nose, and smiled. I finished eating the ice cream that I had in my mouth before returning the greeting.

"How come you're here? I thought Ginny had made everyone feel guilty," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, she did. I'm the only one who came. She started shouting and rounding on people, so I left before she could turn on me," he explained, shrugging.

"I see," I murmured. "D'you know why she dislikes me so much?"

Harry shrugged again and dipped his finger into my ice cream, before saying, "I don't know. She's like it with everyone at the moment, though, ever since we broke up."

I choked and started coughing on a particularly big chocolate chip, before spluttering, "You two went out?!"

Harry laughed and nodded.

"Woah," I said, raising my eyebrows slightly.

"You seem shocked," he chuckled, taking some more of my ice cream.

"I am, I guess. I don't know how you could put up with someone like her," I said, poking his finger with my spoon.

"She's not usually like she is at the moment," Harry murmured, flicking my spoon away.

"Yeah, well, acting the way she is isn't doing her any favours," I replied, making sure I got the last chocolate chip at the bottom of the glass.

I looked up at Harry, smiling, and said, "Why couldn't you get your own bloody ice cream?"

"I didn't want one, I just wanted to try yours," he replied, laughing a little.

We decided to take a look around all the different shops, looking for stuff that we wanted, rather than needed. Harry insisted that we visited Quality Quidditch Supplies, so we headed there first. Harry spent ages looking at all the different brooms, comparing them to his own. I couldn't help but laugh at how excited he seemed to become when he talked about Quidditch.

We headed to a joke shop next, which I found out belonged to Fred and George. It didn't surprise me, really. They'd pulled a fair few pranks on me during my short stay at the burrow.

After we'd messed around in Wealsey's Wizarding Wheezes for a bit, Harry and I didn't really know what to do. We didn't need new robes, we didn't need potions ingredients, we didn't need any pet supplies and neither of us felt like going for another ice cream.

"We could always look in Knockturn Alley," I suggested quietly, not entirely sure about how Harry would take to the idea.

He seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I think it's best if we keep my invisibility cloak to hand, though," he added, tapping the back pocket of his jeans.

I nodded in agreement and we started walking towards the end of Diagon Alley. We turned right, walked down a couple of steps and entered Knockturn Alley.

The change in scenery was almost immediate. Whereas Diagon Alley was warm and welcoming, Knockturn Alley was dark and cold. The buildings were all dark, almost like they were covered in soot. Their windows were grimy and dusty, and when you _could_ see through a window, you'd often catch the shop owner glowering at you. We passed shops selling robes and potion ingredients that were most likely illegal.

Harry and I walked past Borgin and Burke's and looked in through the window. Everything seemed the same as it usually was; dark, dismal, and rather creepy.

We looked through the large, grimy window. We saw that the hand of glory had gone. Well, obviously, seeing as Draco, my cousin, had used it last year at Hogwarts, apparently. Also, the necklace which would curse anyone who tried to wear it was gone. Draco had used that, too. There were still some rather weird and gruesome looking things in the shop, but it was annoying not knowing what they could do. Who knew if there was something else in there that Draco could use to complete more dark and dangerous tasks?

Sighing slightly, I tore my eyes away from the shop window. I could see that Harry was frowning, and rightfully so. I was certain that he completely detested Draco now, after everything he'd done last year. Not to mention Snape. From what people had told me in the past week at the Burrow, no one dared mention his name in front of Harry. Harry was known to have it occasional shouting session, but I guess he had his reasons. It was probably best to not provoke him by mentioning Snape's name.

I'd been staring into space for the past couple of minutes, but I was pulled from my reverie by a thin woman, in a black cloak, with the hood drawn up. I narrowed my eyes at her as she hurried past me, and I noticed that she had bright blonde hair. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as I realised it was my Aunt Narcissa. I couldn't quite believe she hadn't noticed me, but I'm rather glad she hadn't. She would have tried her hardest to get me back to Headquarters somehow.

I nudged Harry in the ribs with my elbow, causing him to jump and give me a questioning look. I pointed after Aunt Cissy, but Harry still looked confused.

"My Aunt Narcissa," I said simply, and his mouth formed and 'Oh!' shape before he looked confused.

"What's she doing down here?" he whispered, frowning.

I shrugged and said, "Shall we follow her?"

Harry nodded and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his back pocket. He threw it over the both of us and I felt the odd sensation of turning invisible run all over my body. It was like warm water was running down from my head, all the way to my toes.

When the cloak was on, Harry made a nodding motion with his head to show that we should start walking. I nodded back at him and tried to locate my Aunt again. She was a few hundred yards up the street, so we set off at a brisk walk so that we could catch up with her.

Seeing as we were walking so quickly, we soon caught up with her. We slowed down, so that we didn't make as much noise as we had been making, and watched her closely.

"Where on earth is she going?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know. At least we know she's not going into Borgin and Burkes'," Harry replied, and I felt him shrug.

I nodded and said, "I can't believe she has the nerve to come out in public."

"I know. I mean, everyone knows what her husband and son have done," Harry growled, grinding his teeth slightly.

I looked sideways at Harry and saw that his face was set, his jaw rigid. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling awkward. I hated myself for being related to these awful people, but what could I do about it? Anyway, Harry didn't seem to hold anything against me. I still felt bad about everything that had happened, though.

Suddenly, Aunt Cissy stopped, with her hand on a shop door handle. She looked around, as if checking to make sure that no one she knew would see her going into this shop. I looked up and read, 'Tulia's Potions' above the door. I looked back at the shop front and wrinkled my nose. The windows, like every other shop in Knockturn Alley, were grimy and dusty. The door handle was rusty, as were its hinges. The door was hardly a door, to be honest; the few slats of wood that it consisted of were mouldy and a couple of them didn't even reach the floor.

Aunt Cissy pushed the door open and it made a horrid squealing sound. I cringed, nudged Harry, and nodded towards the open door, to signal that we should head inside. He nodded back at me and we slid past my Aunt, before she could shut the door.


	3. Awkwardness Is Not An Option

Harry and I crept to the back of the dark, dusty shop and stood by some tall shelves. The shelves had various little bottles on, all of which had different coloured liquids in. Many of the bottles had labels on them with words written on the labels that I couldn't pronounce.

"I bet half of these potions are illegal," I whispered to Harry, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He nodded in reply. He seemed to be watching my Aunt intently as she stood at the counter, seemingly unsure about what to do.

"Tulia?" my Aunt called out, in a shaky, nervous voice. "Tulia, are you there?"

We heard footsteps echo around the wooden room that we were in. A woman came out from a door behind the counter. She was tall and thin, and very pale. She had long black hair, grey eyes and bright red lips. She was wearing a red velvet dress, with a light cloak over the top. I had the very strong suspicion that she was a vampire.

"Ah! Narcissa!" the woman known to be Tulia cried, grabbing my Aunt's hand and shaking it vigorously.

My Aunt looked like she was trying to smile politely, but the face she was making looked more like a grimace. She quickly shook Tulia's hand and pulled her own away. I noticed that Tulia smirked slightly at how uncomfortable my Aunt seemed to be.

"So, Narcissa," Tulia began, leaning against the counter she stood behind, "What brings you here? I'm quite surprised you're out in public."

"Yes, well, they got impatient with him. He's not giving anything away," my Aunt snapped. I guess she meant Death Eaters when she said 'they'. I didn't have a clue who the other person she was talking about was though.

"You don't suppose he feels guilt, do you?" Tulia asked, frowning slightly.

"Merlin only knows," my Aunt replied, sighing and shaking her head. "Anyway, back to the reason I'm here. Seeing as our potions master is the one we're trying to get information out of, he won't exactly make Veritaserum for use against himself. Do you have any?"

Tulia nodded and lifted up a small section in the counter so she could get out. She made her over to the shelves where Harry and I were hiding and moved about a meter to the left of us. She reached up and took hold of a small, crystal vile, which contained a clear liquid. She made her way back behind the counter; put the Veritaserum in a small brown bag before handing it to my Aunt and receiving her money.

"Well, I'll be off," Aunt Narcissa said, waving half heartedly at Tulia, who nodded at my Aunt and wished her luck.

As we stepped out of the shop, we were both shocked by the sudden change in lighting. I squinted as I watched my Aunt disapparate, before turning to look at Harry.

Harry was sweating slightly. He looked half shocked, half excited, and he had a sort of manic glint in his eyes. I took the invisibility cloak off the both of us and took a better look at him.

"Harry?" I questioned, before poking him. He jumped slightly and looked down at me.

"What do they want to question Snape for?" he whispered, gazing off into space.

"Snape?" I asked, frowning. "Didn't he murder --?"

"Dumdbledore? Yeah," Harry answered, cutting me off. "I thought you would've known all about that."

"Not really. I didn't get told much and I'd left before he'd returned to headquarters," I answered.

"Oh, right," he nodded, and then said, "Look; we've got to get back to headquarters and tell Lupin what we heard."

Before I could fully comprehend everything, Harry had grabbed my hand and we were running back towards the Leaky Cauldron, back in Diagon Alley.


	4. Bad Timing And Odd Expectations

Harry and I were spat out of the Burrow's living room fire, both of us stumbling as we half jumped; half ran out of the grate. We ran into the kitchen and saw Molly cooking at the stove.

"Mrs. Weasley, where's Lupin?" Harry blurted, coughing slightly from the amount of soot he must have swallowed from the fire.

"He's not here, dear. He's gone away for a couple of days, seeing as it's the full moon tonight. You know he never likes to stay at the house whilst he transforms," she said, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

I frowned. None of what Molly had just said made any sense to me. My brain seemed to be working rather slowly.

"Is there any point in sending him an owl?" Harry asked, sounding disappointed.

"Not really, dear. Do you think he'd be able to read it? He'd probably eat the owl before taking any notice of the letter," Molly said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Harry sighed and muttered an 'Okay', before turning round and heading back into the living room. I turned and followed him into the back garden, sitting next to him as he sat on a bench, which was next to the back wall of the house.

I was still thinking about what Molly had said, about Lupin eating an owl. I sighed before saying, "Harry, why would Lupin eat an owl?"

"Huh?" he said, turning to look at me instead of the stone floor. "Oh! He's a werewolf," he said, as though this was something someone came across everyday.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Oh, right, okay."

Harry laughed a little. He propped his head in his hands before asking, "Amity, why do you think they want to question Snape?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's like what that woman said in the potion's shop. Maybe he feels guilty about killing Dumbledore," I suggested, shrugging.

"But what could he have done to make them think he feels guilty?" Harry pressed on, sounding more frustrated with every sentence he uttered.

I sighed. I couldn't possibly supply Harry with any answers. I know it must have been terribly tormenting for him, but what else could I do? Make something up that would be a lie, but what he would want to hear? I don't think so, somehow. That'd be insulting the guy's intelligence.

I stood up from the bench and looked down at Harry. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked up at me. We shared a smile for a second before he said, "I had a good day today. Up until…well, you know."

I laughed and nodded, showing I understood what he meant. I shot Harry one final smile before I started walking away from him, towards a large, open field, not too far from the Weasley's back garden.

I perched myself on the edge of the fence, swinging my legs slightly. I didn't really know why I was sitting on the fence, or why I'd walked there at all, but it was nice and peaceful; I could think about things here.

I thought about my mom, but not for long. I was more curious about why the Death Eater's wanted to question Snape. He can't have been back from his 'quest' for long. Maybe he _was_ feeling guilty, and was considering coming over to the Order's side and the Death Eater's just wanted to be sure of his intentions. Or, perhaps, someone from the Order had used the imperious curse on him to try and get to Voldemort, to kill him, so to speak. Or, perhaps, I was just letting my train of thought get out of hand. That was the most likely answer.

I frowned, slightly, as I heard a hoot, and looked upwards. There was a Tawny owl, circling me. My frown deepened as I began to recognise to whom the owl belonged to; my mom.

I stuck out my arm, in a perch-like way, ready for the owl to settle on. It did so, and stuck out its leg, waiting for me to untie the letter. I undid the small not in the ribbon, and the owl hopped off my arm and onto the fence, beside me.

I unrolled the letter and read it in a whisper to myself. It read:

"_Amity,_

_I don't know where you are, but I hope this finds you. _

_We need you back at Headquarters. Your legilimency skills would help us all a lot at the moment. You would be rewarded greatly, Amity. Please, come home._

_Bella." _

I scowled at the letter for a moment, before encouraging the owl back onto my arm; he did as he was told, reluctantly.I swung my legs over to the other side of the fence and hopped off it. I quickly made my way back to the Burrow, intending to reply to my mom's letter, blatantly telling her that I would _not_ return to Headquarters, no matter what the reward may be. In a less polite way, of course.


End file.
